YukiXTohru Magic of Our Hearts
by Fwego
Summary: A story about a girl, a tyrant prince who wants her, and a blessing (a group) of unicorns fighting for their land.
1. The Ledgend Begins

Long ago, in times so different from now, there lived a village with a castle on the hill. The villagers were a kind people. They did no fighting unless they had to. No over hunting or over gathering. They had fields for farming and a large forest for food. The king was a nice man, well beloved among his people. His son however, was secretly filled with greed and hatred. The prince also knew a secret he kept to himself: The forest was filled with unicorns. Sure, everyone thought they were horses and left them alone. But the prince knew them and hunted them. His secret room was filled with the pelts of unicorns.

But now they were getting harder and harder to find. He searched and searched everywhere for them and still neither sight nor sound of a single unicorn. His name was Taji. He was a great pretender. He acted sweet and kind to anyone around him, a flirt to women, and humble. If only they knew. One day the King passed away of old age. That was a day all mythical creatures regret. The prince was often out hunting for his prizes. He gave up on the forest by his home, searching elsewhere.

Which was what saved this group of fourteen's lives. Fourteen unicorns, a blessing, lived in secret within the deepest confines of the forest. Their leader was almost as harsh in secret as the prince. They all lived under strict rules that were never meant to be broken. They have lived there for who knows how long.

But at the present, a girl named Tohru Honda walked out of her home, looking at the painting of her parents and smiled. "I'm going out! Watch the house for me until I come back!" She ran down the path to the forest and smiled. "Time to get some firewood for tonight." She walked around for a long time, collecting sticks and branches that came her way until she stopped to have a picnic. "Hmm! So good!" she giggled as she ate then cleaned up after herself, picking up her pile. "Now… which way is home?"

That's when she had a panic attack. "Oh no! I can't believe I'm stupid enough to get lost out here in the forest! How am I going to get back?! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Across the way, stood a light grey unicorn. Hiding from sight. He frowned and ran around her then created a lot of noise.

She gasped, "I wonder what that was…" She slowly made her way over, but the noise moved further away! She hurried, but they were still much faster than her. Before she knew it, she was back home. She turned and saw something pass her. Something small… but there none-the-less. A light silver sliver of hair… She picked it up and blinked. "But… where did it come from?" she wondered out loud. She looked to the forest and smiled, "Anyway… thank you for saving me!" then turned and went inside.

_'You're welcome.'_ the unicorn smiled a bit, _'And… welcome home.'_ He walked back to his home with the other thirteen.

_'Where have you been?!'_ a thin and sickly dark blue leader snapped. He might seem frail, but he would stab you through the hand with his horn if you upset him. _'We've all been searching for you! We thought you'd been killed!'_

He lowered his head and ears. _I'm sorry Akito… But I had to help a girl get home. She's been a kind girl, never hurts anyone. I've seen her a few times but-'_

_'I've heard enough.'_ Akito growled, _'You let a girl see you?!'_

He shook his head. _'No sir, I didn't. I maintained a large amount of distance between us. And when I turned to make sure she wouldn't follow me she was heading inside, that's all.'_

Akito strode over to him then slammed his horn into the silver's, making him wince. _'I'm the one who decides the rules, Yuki. You're my servant. You do what I say! This was not one of the things I allow! She should have just stayed there and died of starvation.'_

_'But Akito!'_

_'Silence!'_ Akito snapped at him then pushed him back.

Eyes widening with horror, Yuki lowered his head to show he was not a threat and started shaking. _'I'm sorry...'_

Akito snorted then walked off. Yuki raised his head and started walking off to be on his own. The white and black unicorn, Hatsuharu, walked over to his friend, but Yuki merely walked away saying, _'Not now Haru…'_ He watched his grey friend then sadly went back to his mate, Izuzu, or Rin as she was preferred to be called by. Yuki laid down under the fir tree and fell asleep.

"Hello Yuki, it's nice to see you!" a feminine voice called out from the darkness, "I have a surprise for you! This girl here," then the girl from earlier appeared, "Needs you to survive. Needs all you unicorns. And you need her as well. She's not like other humans. That's all you need to know for now, keep an eye and ear out for her Yuki. Her name is Tohru Honda. Be good to her, for me."

He woke up and blinked in surprise. Everyone else was asleep. Was it the middle of the night? And who was it that was talking to him? Right now he was too tired to care and went back to sleep. Perhaps he'd see this 'Tohru Honda' tomorrow, if he could slip past Akito.


	2. A Friendship Starts

While Akito was taking a nap in the glen, Yuki rode off towards the village. He sped up a bit and jumped over a log. He couldn't wait to find out more about this strange girl. She was so… different than other people he had seen passing into the forest. She was innocent and kind. Oh how he wanted to know more! Wait… He stopped for a second and stood there, pondering. Would this mean she could see him? For what he really was; a unicorn?

He shook his head then continued running. _'It's not that important. If she can see me, she can see me. If she can't, that's even better. I'll be her pet? Not sure…_ he mumbled to himself. He didn't like the thought of being a pet, but, he couldn't complain if he did. She apparently needed him, as the voice told him.

He stopped at the edge of the forest, where her house was. Should he try to talk to her? Well, anything to piss Akito off. Just then the girl walked out and he hid. She blinked then shook. "Who is out there?!" He gulped. Should he really go out there? In front of a human? This seemed like a very bad idea…

While he was thinking she had walked over and he gasped, running off again but this time, she saw him. "W-wait!" she called out to him. He didn't stop, just kept running. Then the voice came back, telling him to turn around. _'I can't!'_

"Yes you can."

_'No I really can't.'_ he insisted, _'I can't be seen by a human. I'll get killed!'_

"Not this girl, she's special." the voice's edge started growing. Was she getting irritated by him? Wow, he never knew "ghosts" could get mad at the living. "You have to give her a chance!"

He was about to argue when he heard a noise and turned, coming to a halt. It was the girl! She had chased him and now she tripped and hurt her leg! "Ah! My ankle!" she cried, "I hurt it bad! Ow!" He blinked then made his way over to her, carefully and nuzzled her cheek.

_'Want me to take you home?'_ he asked. She gasped and stared at him. H-he could talk!? What's more is that… he had a horn on his head! Was he…? No he couldn't be… But he could…

"S-sure… Thank you… Mr. Unicorn…" she smiled a little. He blinked in shock. So she could see him! She could even hear him! It was rare that they could be seen by people, but it was even more rare that they could hear them! So many of their brethren were slain, but no one heard their cries except for fellow unicorns. Now someone heard him… and he felt like crying.

He nudged her up and laid down so she could climb onto his back. She got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed a bit. No one had ever "hugged" him before and it felt… good. He felt warmth inside him and a sense of love. He had never felt these before. Especially not under Akito's rule. Was this his mission? Take care of this Tohru girl and learn how to care for others? If so that's one lame ass reason to have a visit from a ghost. "Excuse me, Mr. Unicorn? Are we going to move?"

He blinked then smiled. _'Yes, sorry about that. Oh! My name. Its Yuki, Yuki Sohma.'_

"Oh! I'm sorry, nice to meet you Yuki! I'm Tohru Honda!" she smiled and hugged him a little more. "Yuki… that's a nice name. Do you have any family?"

He nodded, _'Yes I do. But I'd rather talk about that another time.'_

"You mean we can meet again Yuki?" she asked.

He paused then slowly nodded and headed down the path to the village. When he came to her house he stopped at the edge of the forest and smiled up at her. _'This is my stop. I'll see you again tomorrow.'_ he promised then laid down so she could easily slide off. When she got off of him he stood up and nuzzled her. _'Goodbye.'_

"Bye!" she waved then ran inside. She smiled brightly then cheered a bit. "I just met a unicorn! Yay! A fairytale come true! They exist!"

Hours later they both fell asleep. But this time, Yuki's dream was different. He looked around and something about it all felt wrong. He felt like he was dying, over and over again, every second. Was this how it felt to be mortal? He didn't like it… He looked down then gasped in horror. He was a human! He bolted up from his dream and panted heavily. No… It was just a dream. He sighed then went back to sleep. It meant nothing most likely. So he wouldn't worry about it.

And this is how our story starts.


	3. Dreams of the Soul

"Yuki! Hi!" Tohru smiled. It had been a few days since his last visit. But he felt happier and safer now that he was here, with a kind face. Was this what it was like to have a mother? He paused and thought of his own mother and father. They were both normal horses. When they saw Yuki was a unicorn, his father resented him while his mother thought he'd be a gateway ticket to a happier life. Once he was old enough, however, he was taken from his mother and given to Akito as a playmate. Since then his world has been dark and lifeless. No light shown in to him during that time. But now… with this girl… everything was different.

He smiled warmly and nuzzled her. _'How are you? Did you have a nice day? Sleep well?'_ He couldn't help but as a lot of questions, he needed to know. But he didn't know why. Why was this important?

She giggled and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner which she'd done before. "I'm fine. It's been a lovely day. And lastly I slept very well, thank you. I missed you too." He blushed and looked to the side.

_'Whoever said I was worried? I know you'd be fine on your own.'_

She blinked, "What do you mean? I never said you were worried." This caused him to blush a deeper shade of red.

_'I-I mean… oh forget it!'_ he started walking. She blinked then hurried to be by his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kneeled down so she could hop on and smiled. They didn't talk for the longest time, just enjoyed each other's company.

"So… how are you? How's your day?" she asked. His ears lowered and he stopped. He hadn't had the fairytale morning everyone dreamed of. In fact it was pretty terrible for him. He had been threatened by Akito again. He could hardly have gotten away if it weren't for Momiji, who distracted Akito long enough for Yuki to escape. By coincidence in fact! "I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?"

He blinked in surprise then gently shook his head, _'No not at all.'_ She smiled then laid down and hugged him. He smiled a bit and continued their trek through the forest. _'So Miss Honda, is there anywhere you have in mind to where you want to go?'_

"No not really." she shook her head, "Just walk around I guess."

_'How about we go to my secret base?'_

She gasped and smiled brightly. "A secret base?! Oh how wonderful I always wanted to see a secret base! The boys I knew wouldn't let me see there's but I'm so happy I get to see one now!" she laughed. Oh, she was very special already, but her excitement made him chuckle a bit.

_'Alright then, hold on.'_ he sped up his pace to a light run. He suddenly came to a stop a while away from where the lake was located. Through some bushes and there it was. A natural garden, growing and teeming with so many different plants. Yuki told her all of the different ones there, _'And there's leeks and even strawberries.'_

"Really?! Strawberries?!" she smiled brightly, "I love strawberries!"

_'Well they're ready to pick if you want any._ he chuckled, kneeling down so she could get off, which she did and went straight to the strawberries and tasted one.

"Wow this is amazing! Did you help plant these?" she asked.

He blushed and nodded, _'S-some of them I did, and the irrigation. All that was me.'_

"Still, I'm impressed." she smiled, "I think you did well here."

He smiled warmly and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle and stroke the bridge of his nose. They stayed in the garden a while until she climbed on his back and he took her home. He gave her a goodbye nuzzle then hurried back home and fell asleep.

"Hello again." the voice started talking again. Oh great not this again. He was starting to grow tired of these dreams. "Hey! I know what you're thinking! So knock it off!" He blinked in surprise then frowned. Why did she keep on bothering him? This sure was annoying.

He suddenly felt himself getting slapped and he gasped. _'Hey!'_

She huffed, "I can still punch and other things you know. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I won't stand by and let you mentally get bored of me." He looked down sadly and sighed. She took on a form of a woman, orange hair and blue eyes. He blinked in surprise. There was… something familiar about those eyes… But he just couldn't place it. She reached out a hand to him and he instinctly reached up as well and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the hand and not a hoof. "You're a very special unicorn. More special than you ever realized."

"How could this have happened?!" he yelled out.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You are still immortal, you still have your powers, you're still you. You just have… one more form than most other creatures."

"But it can't be possible. It just… can't be." he shook, "I'm a unicorn… A unicorn!" He had tears welling up and even started to cry. "I'm not a human. I'm no murderer of hundreds of species!"

"You wouldn't consider Tohru a murderer would you?" she countered.

His eyes widened in surprise at the comment then slowly shook his head. "No… she's too kind, too pure. I would never consider her a wretched murderer."

She smiled, "Good. Now wake up before the others see you and have fun with my daughter." He was in shock. This ghost was Tohru's mother? Should... should he tell her? Or would that make her upset with him. He opened his eyes and to his relief: hooves, not hands. He got up and headed towards his friend's. He had more secrets to hide now than he ever thought he would. What kind of trouble was he in for now?


End file.
